Japanese Cats!
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: The Inuyasha cast in 'Cats? Absolutely hilarious! A must read. InuKag, SessRin, ShipKan, and SanMir. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nanami: Hi everybody! Okay, I know I should really be updating all my other stories, but I had the idea for this story and really, really wanted to write it. **_

_**Rin: -Looking around room expectantly- So what's this story about, Nanami?**_

_**Nanami: To put it simply, have you ever seen the production of Cats?**_

_**Kagome: Cats? Oh, you mean that American show with all the people dancing around dressed like different cats? **_

_**Rin: Oh, yes! I remember that show.**_

_**Nanami: Well basically this is 'Cats' in Japan. With all the Inuyasha characters of course.**_

_**Inuyasha: That sounds stupid.**_

_**Nanami: Of course you would think that, you're a dog.**_

_**Inuyasha: Exactly! Can we make it into the production of 'Dogs'?**_

_**Nanami: Sorry, Yasha. I have never heard of 'Dogs.'**_

_**Inuyasha: Figures.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: I agree with Inuyasha.**_

_**GROUP: -Gapes at Sesshoumaru-**_

_**Nanami: Uh, surely you didn't mean to agree with Inuyasha, did you Sessy?**_

_**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not relish the though of dressing as a cat.**_

_**Nanami: -smiles in relief- Oh, that's what you meant. Don't worry. You don't have to dress as a cat, Inuyasha on the other hand…**_

_**Inuyasha: That's not fair!  
**_

_**Nanami: Au Contraire my little doggy friend…**_

**(GOAL: 11 PAGES AND 3696 WORDS.)**

"C'mon, girl." Sango prodded Kagome in the ribs. "We've all been waiting for a chance like this. Just promise me you will try out, please?" Sango gave Kagome her best puppy dog face.

Kagome closed her eyes, fighting the urge to give in. "I don't know, Sang. I'm having all these problems right now and third term is coming up. What happens if they choose me?"

"Then you'll do it." Sango looked her best friend in the eyes. "This is a chance in a lifetime! We should, no we WILL take it."

"Hey!" Their college buddy Rin came up from behind them, causing Kagome to jump a mile and Sango to roll her eyes farther back in her head then you would imagine possible.

"Whats up, you two?" Rin chirped happily. "Kagome looks like she swallowed a frog."

Sango sighed, "That's probably from where you scared her wits out. Look, she's still gasping for air!" Indeed, Kagome's face was slowly turning back to the normal peach from the blue it had been.

"Oops." Rin giggled. "Sorry, Kags."

"Its all right." Kagome gasped. "No hard feelings."

"So whats up?" Rin asked. " I know it wasn't just me that's causing all the tension here."

"Well," Sango began. "Japan is hosting a Japanese version of 'Cats' and the tryouts are next week. And Kagome won't try out because of Kouga."

"I never said that!" Kagome squeaked indignantly.

"But you were thinking it!" Sango groaned. "Look, girl. The whole campus knows that you and Kouga are on the verge of break up. Its time you realized it yourself." Rin nodded agreement.

"We are NOT on the verge of break up!" Kagome complained. "We are simply working out possessiveness issues."

Sango and Rin groaned in sync. "That's exactly what we're trying to tell you." Rin spoke up. "You are breaking up, its just a matter of time."

Kagome snorted. "Thanks for the love help, Miss Anne."

"Hey!" Rin cried. "I resent that, Miss Anne is ugly." she shuddered in memory. "Hey, Sango." she asked. "Where are this tryouts?"

Sango creased her brow. "Why? You can't dance, can you?"

Rin gaped at her. "Sheesh, girl! I've been a dancer since I was three. I've excelled in both ballet and jazz. This will be a breeze."

Kagome gaped at her. "How come you never told us?"

Rin shrugged. "Never asked, I guess."

Sango drew a paper from her back pack and handed it to her. "Here you go, this has all the information on it."

"Sweet."

"Hey, look girl." Sango glanced at her watch. "I have a class in 5. Think about it will you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome groaned. "Whatever."

"Yes!" Sango squealed, pulling her best friend into a hug. "Read this paper," she handed a paper similar to Rin's to Kagome. "And tell me what you think. I gotta go!"

"So what about you, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"What about me?" Kagome looked strangely at her.

"Well, do you dance?"

Kagome scoffed. "Obviously, or Sango wouldn't have been forcing this on me. But I like singing better."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said. "How good are you?"

"Dancing or singing?"

"Both, I guess."

"Well," Kagome pondered a bit. "I used to have my own band, we quit for college. But I was a pretty good singer. And me and Sango have been dancing since we were around five or so. So I definitely know how to dance."

"What kind?"

"Mainly jazz, but I know a bit of modern as well."

"Pretty good. Most of these people will have to sing as well as dance. You'll probably do pretty well."

Kagome grimaced. "That is not what I want to hear."

A voice called out behind them, "Kagome! Precious!"

Kagome groaned and buried her head in her hands, "And neither was that. Can I just disappear please?"

Rin snickered. "No way, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Standing up, she called over her shoulder, "Kouga! She's over here!"

"Traitor." Kagome growled over her shoulder at the disappearing girl. Rin looked over her shoulder and gave a wink as she jogged off.

"Kagome, darling." Kouga gushed as he ran up. "Where have you been all day?"

Kagome sighed. "With you, Kouga."

"But you weren't at lunch!"

"I had computer. I never eat lunch with you unless you come eat in the computer room which you never do. I swear, you forget things easier than my Ji-Chan."

Kouga pouted. "Do not."

Kagome sighed. "Do too. Now why did you want to talk to me about this time?"

Kouga excitedly drew two tickets from his pocket. "Pro wrestling! I got two tickets for this next Friday. You game?"

Kagome moaned and dropped her head into her hands. "This is another thing we talked about, Kouga. NO Pro Wrestling. At all."

"Please, Kagome?" he whined. "Just this once?"

"No. Not at all. I will not stand that nonsense."

"You HAVE to go, Kagome. My whole family is going to be there."

"No fair." Kagome pouted. "That's cheating, trying to guilt me into going."

"It is too fair. Besides, I went to that concert with you last month. That April Lamine Concert."

"Avril, Avril Lavigne, Kouga." Kagome corrected. She bit her lip, "Fine. I'll go just this once. But after that, no way!"

"Thank you, Kagome!" Kouga howled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

"I think I already am." Kagome muttered. Rubbing her head, she picked up the paper Sango had left her and scanned it. "Oh shit, its on Friday!" She scanned the court yard, then ran after her boyfriends receding back.

"Kouga!" she called. "Kouga, come back!" He turned around.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked. "Whats wrong?"

"Um, well." she blew at a hair in her face. "I just remembered I have a rehearsal on Friday that I CAN'T miss."

Kouga's face fell. "You sure?" he wheedled. "You can't skip it at all?"

Kagome nodded. "I promised Sango. I promise I'll repay you. Please?"

"Does it end early enough for me to pick you up for the game?" Kouga asked, not giving up quite yet.

Kagome's brow creased. "I'm not sure when it ends. What time is the game?"

"Six 'o clock. But we were planning on going an hour early."

"Okay," Kagome rechecked her paper. "The rehearsal is at 4. If it ends before 5 I'll give you a call and you can come pick me up. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Kouga leaned over and planted another kiss on her. "Make sure you do."

"Thank you so much, Kouga." Kagome smiled up at him. "I'll make sure to try to finish before 5." She was silenced again by Kouga's lips. She complied for a few minutes, then started to struggle against his force.

"Kouga!" she gasped. "Whats up with you?"

"Hojo's looking at you again." he mumbled against her skin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga. Will you stop it? I need to get to class."

Kouga reluctantly parted. "He'd better stay away from you."

"He has. Ever since we first started dating. Now shoo."

Kouga turned, and after one last look at her, ran off into the closet building. Kagome shook her head as she watched him run off. "Its just possessiveness issues." she told herself. "We'll work it out." With one last glance, she turned and headed in the direction of her next class.

**('Lo everyone! New story, again. Hope you all enjoy!)**

"Sesshoumaru!" The howl split the air in the huge mansion. In the massive kitchen, a white haired man winced at the ear splitting sound.

"Excuse me, Kagura, Kanna." he said to the two young ladies sitting beside him at the table. "I believe Inuyasha has a quarrel with me already today."

The brown haired one smiled up at him. "Beat him good for us, Sessy." she said. "My ears will never be the same thanks to his penetrating howls."

"Will do, Kagura." he stood up and headed towards the door, then turned back to the table to speak to the white haired little girl. "Make sure you eat all of those pancakes, Kanna." he ordered. She smiled, then ducked her head and took a bite as Sesshoumaru left the room.

He walked up the stairs and stopped at an open door, the room inside a major red mess. "Yes, Inuyasha?" he asked.

The black haired man who was in the process of destroying his pillows whirled on his brother. "You!" Inuyasha howled. "What do you think you were doing??"

"Simple." Sesshoumaru replied. "I was thinking I'd get my brother doing something else than laying around his room all day. You should be thanking me."

"No way! Why would I thank you for signing me up for some stupid girl dance!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Girl dance? Au Contraire, my good fellow. It is a very mannish dance. I thought you would enjoy it."

Inuyasha snorted. "Who the hell do you think you are, trying to run my life?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Simple. I'm your brother. Its my job to run, or ruin, your life."

Inuyasha growled, then looked down at the slip of paper in his hands. The edges ripped and a tear down the middle. "A _girl_ dance." he muttered to himself. "He signed me up for a freaking _GIRL_ dance."

"As I said before." Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It is a very ungirlish dance. I think you would enjoy it. Oh, and don't even try to skip the rehearsal."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Because I'm the director. I'd know."

Inuyasha gaped as he left the room. "You're the DIRECTOR? You're the freaking DIRECTOR?!" He fumed at the sound of his brother's chuckle. "Why'd I have to be his brother?" he moaned.

He read the paper in his hand again for good measure. "And its on Friday too. There goes my date with Kikyo." he crumpled up the paper and flung it across the room. "Damn him!"

**(I was going to exclude Kikyo from this story, but then I though I'd add her for good measure.)**

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his brother's fuming as he went back down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Sitting at the overflowing table, Kagura looked up from braiding Kanna's hair as he settled into his chair.

"So," she asked. "What did you do this time?"

Sesshoumaru smirked up at her. "Signed him up for the Cats production I'm directing."

Kagura gaped, then burst into laughter. "You didn't! You sneaky little bastard!"

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru barked. "None of the bastard. Kanna is here."

"Sorry, Sess." Kagura chuckled. "I just can't believe you signed him up for such a girlish show."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes. "Now there you go. It is NOT a girlish show."

Kagura stifled her giggles, she leaned over and rubbed his back. "Sorry, Sessy." she said. "I won't make fun of your new job."

He smiled up at her. "Thank you very much."

Kanna stood up from her chair and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Grabbing his sleeve, she yanked it in her hand until he looked down at her. "Yes, Kanna?" he asked.

"Can I be in your show?" she whispered shyly. Sesshoumaru grinned down at her.

"You know, Kanna. I was hoping you would ask. I need a little girl to try out. Do you want to?"

Kanna smiled happily and nodded vigorously. "Well then," Sesshoumaru said. "That's settled." Kanna smiled at him then skipped off. Kagura smiled as she watched her go.

"You know, Sess." she said. He looked up at her expectably. "I don't know about little brothers, but I love having a little sister." She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"I'm very glad." he said. "Just be thankful its not a little brother. They can be a real pain in the -"

"Ah!" Kagura interrupted. "Try getting out of the habit of cussing right now. Please." Sesshoumaru scoffed but she placed a finger across his lips. "Please."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, then nodded. Kagura smiled happily. "Thank you!" she looked down at her watch. "Alright, I gotta go take Kanna to her guitar lesson. You two be good until I get back."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You know, we did perfectly well before you came around."

Kagura snorted. "Sure, and the terrorized household was just a figment of my imagination, was it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Totally. So make sure you get back before they appear again."

Kagura reached into his coat pocket and took out a pair of keys. "Can I take the Mustang? Please?"

"Bring it back in one piece."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Hi Sess, it was Inuyasha that likes to trash your cars. Not me."

Sesshoumaru smiled up at her. "Of course. Hurry back."

Kagura ran off, "Kanna! Time to go!" the little girl appeared out of nowhere near her feet, already dressed in her coat and shoes. Kagura smiled down at her. "C'mon, lets go." and they took off to the car.

Getting into the drivers seat, Kagura turned to make sure Kanna had buckled herself properly into her seat belt, then started the engine and drove out.

"Kanna?" she asked. "Do you have your guitar?" Kanna pointed silently at a white leather case near her feet.

Kagura chuckled. "Of course, I swear you are never separated from that thing."

Kanna looked up at her with her big eyes. "I'm not." she whispered. Kagura raised her eyebrows. "You know, Kanna. That is seriously not healthy." Kanna looked down at the ground sadly and Kagura winced.

"Sorry, Kanna." she apologized. "That came out wrong. It's perfectly healthy. Just not normal for a kid your age."

Kanna looked back up at her. "But I like my guitar. Really, I do."

Kagura smiled grimly. "Good for you. Don't let that pretty thing out of your sight." Kanna smiled up at her.

"Ah!" Kagura yelped, turning quickly into a driveway, squealing the tires and almost going off the side. "We're here." Kanna giggled.

"What?" Kagura asked her.

"Sesshoumaru told you not to wreck his car." she whispered, holding back another giggle.

"I did not try to wreck his car!" Kagura responded, reaching back to tickle her. "The car tried to wreck it self!" Laughing, the two of them extracted themselves from the car and walked up the drive.

"Though," she whispered in Kanna's ear as she rang the door bell. "If he tells me that again I just me do just to spite him." Both girls burst into laughter as the door opened.

"Well, well." Both of them looked up. "It looks like you two are having fun."

"Kagome!" Kanna squealed. Kagome smiled down at her. "Hello, Kanna. Are you ready for your lesson?" The little girl nodded happily.

"Well come on in," Kagome held the door open more. "Hi Kagura."

"Hi Kagome." Kagura smiled as she walked inside. "How is school?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Boring, pretty much. It should be getting better."

"Are you still with your overly protective boyfriend?"

Kagome huffed. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Why does everyone think I'm on the verge of break up?"

Kagura patted her shoulder. "Sorry to say it, Hon. But you are on the verge of break up."

Kagome pouted at her, then turned to Kanna. "Okay, Kanna." she said to the little girl. "Lets see what you can do."

Kanna looked up at her, then took her guitar out of the bag and held it in her arms for a few minutes before beginning to play a song that Kagome couldn't identify.

"Whats that, Kanna?" she asked. "What song are you playing?" Kanna began to sing, not answering Kagome.

" One little slip.

One little slip.

It was a fusion of confusion.

With a few confounding things.

I get the feeling in this town.

I'll never live til I live down.

The one mistake that seems to follow me around.

Maybe they'll forget the sky.

When they realize that this guy.

Is about to try to learn to fly.

Or hit the ground."

"Oh." Kagura smiled. Kagome turned to her. "What song is she playing, Kagura?"

Kagura shook her head softly. "It's a song from an American movie she likes to watch. Chicken Little."

"Really?" Kagome's brow creased. "How did she get the sheet music?"

Kagura shrugged. "She didn't. She plays be ear."

Kagome's eyebrows shot skyward. "Really?! What else can you play, Kanna?"

Kanna wordlessly started playing another song. Before Kagome could identify it, she played another one. Then another one. The last one she really concentrated on. Strumming the notes out slowly, then building speed. At last she began to sing it.

"Oh, well. There never was their ever.

A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistofowle's.

Oh well, there never was there ever.

A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistofowles."

"Oh! I know that one." Kagome spoke up, interrupting Kanna's music. Kanna looked up at her with a smile.

"Mister Sesshoumaru sings that song a lot." she whispered.

Kagura smiled down at her. "Yes, he does. Doesn't he?"

Kagome turned to her. "Why is that? Isn't a bit of a whimpish song for Sesshoumaru to sing?"

Kagura chuckled. "Don't let Sessy hear you say that. He's directing the new Japanese Cat's production and he has been awfully protective of it."

Kagome gaped at her. "You have to be kidding. He's the director??"

Kagura raised her eyebrows. "Yes he is. What of it?"

"I'm trying out for it."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"Yes!" Kagura shouted triumphantly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, wow." Kagome sat watching her excited victory dance in numb silence. "Wow, wow. Are you sure it's the same production?" she asked Kagura at last.

"Well, duh!" she giggled. "There's only one in Japan. I can't believe this! Wait until I tell Sessy. This is going to be so fun!"

"Wow," Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe my Jazz teacher is going to be directing Cats. Are you _sure _it's the same production?"

Kagura clutched her stomach, laughing loudly. Kagome shook her head slowly, then the hilariousness of the situation hit her and she bent over with the giggles as well. Kanna looked from one to the other, then tugged on Kagome's shirt questioningly.

"Yes, Kanna?" Kagome asked, turning to her.

"Are you," she asked, "Are you going to be in the play too?"

"Oh!" Kagome asked. "Are you going to be in it too?" Kanna nodded shyly.

Kagura turned to Kagome. "She's going to try out for a child's part."

"Wow," Kagome gushed. "Little Kanna is going to be in the play!" she scooped the little girl into her arms and tickled her mercilessly. "You're growing up so fast!" she chuckled. "I remember when you were such a little baby! Barely an inch high."

Kanna wrinkled her nose. "Was I?" she asked tentively. "Was I really only an inch high?"

Kagura smiled. "No, babe. But you were awfully short. Maybe a foot high."

Kanna's brow creased. "That's awful small." she said. "Could I play my guitar then?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, you had to wait until you were three feet high before you could play."

"Three feet?" Kanna's eyes widened. "How tall am I now?" she asked. "Am I taller than three feet?"

Kagura nodded. "Yep, you are at least four feet now. Is that better than three?" Kanna nodded happily.

"Kanna," Kagome spoke up. "Are you ready to do your lesson now?" Kanna's face fell.

"No more fun songs?" she asked pitifully.

Kagome laughed. "What, you think Beethoven is boring?" Kanna nodded vigorously.

"Well then, how about this. You can play five more songs before you have to do boring Beethoven. Okay?" Kanna smiled and began to strum.

"Chill out

What you yelling for?

Lay back

It's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watching your back

Like you can't relax

You trying to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me…"

Kagome shook her head. "Where the hell does she get these songs?" She asked Kagura quietly.

Kagura sighed. "I have no idea."

**(Well? Whatcha think?)**

_**Nanami: Well, that went well.**_

_**Kouga: I think so.**_

_**Inuyasha: Who asked you, Baka!  
**_

_**Kouga: I can talk for myself, Baka!**_

_**Inuyasha: Baka!**_

_**Kouga: Baka!  
**_

_**Kagome: And there go the Baka's again.**_

_**Sango: -giggles then turns red then slaps Miroku who is standing behind her- Hentai!**_

_**Miroku: -smiling goofily- Well worth it.**_

_**Sango: -blushes madly-**_

_**Shippou: Are we going to have thanksgiving here?**_

_**Kagome: Shippou! I didn't know you were going to be here. -Hugs Shippou who starts to choke.-**_

_**Kanna: -Catches Shippou's gaze, then turns away blushing madly like a love struck puppy-**_

_**Shippou: -smiles happily- I like this place!**_

_**Kagura: Can I borrow the 'Stang again, Sessy?**_

_**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru should buy a new car.**_

_**Kagura: Can I get your old one?!**_

_**Nanami: I'm glad you're all getting along…**_

_**SPLAT!!(That was Sarcasm dripping)**_

_**Press the little button down there!**_

**(14 PAGES, 3722 WORDS. YES!)_  
_**

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	2. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
